Selina Vierra
'Appearance' Selina has two very different appearances which make it easy to determine her current mental state. On good days, when she has been taking her medication, Selina appears to be a well-groomed, well-behaved young woman. Her hair is perfectly styled with not a single strand out of place. Her eyes are bright, and alert. On bad days, when she has been un-medicated for an extended period of time, Selina appears to be an unkempt, Ill-mannered hooligan. Her hair is a tangled mess, and her eyes are constantly searching for would-be-dangers. Unlike many Firrerreons Selina has a paler complexion, though as is a trait of the species her skin turns silver when angry and frightened. And scars over silver as well. Her canine teeth are highly developed, and she has nictitating membranes protecting her eyes, which are able to see into the ultraviolet range of the spectrum. With a fondness of gothic styled boots and leather clothing, it is no wonder that the majority of Selina’s wardrobe is similarly styled. Typically she can be seen wearing tight clothing of a gothic appearance and in darker colours 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' At first glance Selina Vierra appears to be a normal woman, but upon closer inspection she is a woman with serious mental and emotional issues. Suffering from several intense phobias, as well as schizophrenia, paranoia and anxiety, have left her mentally unstable and unable to cope with many everyday situations. She is easily frightened and a flight risk – Selina will often choose to run and hide rather than stand her ground. Although fearful, Selina is also very stubborn once she has set her mind on something, and is difficult to deter. She is often very childish and immature her, which has led to the female being somewhat unpredictable and annoying. Selina is spontaneous, and adventurous, which leads her into dangerous situations and making enemies of the wrong people. Selina is typically a happy, curious woman despite her mental afflictions, and is rarely envious of others. She is, however, known to become increasingly jealous when friends and loved ones show more affection towards other than her. Selina is a very destructive person. She enjoys others suffering, acts of violence, and bloodshed, as she finds both pleasure and peace amidst the chaos. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: Obsessive; Frightful; Paranoid; Jealous; Addicted; Immature; Unstable; Unpredictable; Loud; »» Strengths: Determined; Stubborn; Spontaneous; Adventurous; Playful; Deceiving; Daring; Observant; Loyal: 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Bisexual »» Likes: Noise; Sunlight; Wide Open Spaces; Warm Weather; Gothic Clothing; Autumn Season; Spicy Food; Loud Music; Ice-Cream; Pizza; Fire; Blood; Swords; Glitterstim; Giggledust »» Dislikes: Crawlfish; Water - Lakes, Rivers, Oceans, Etc; Cold Weather; Liars; Seafood; Sour Food; Classical Music; Girly Clothing; Vanilla Flavour; Smoking; Cigarras; Ryll; »» Fears: Sleep; Silence; Darkness; Small or Confined Spaces; Being Found; Being Sent to Sleep; Drowning; Being Submearged in Water »» Phobias: Achluophobia - Fear of Darkness; Hypnophobia - Fear of Sleep; Claustrophobia - Fear of Confinded Spaces; Aquaphobie - Fear of Water; »» Hobbies: ShockBoxing; Fencing; Cooking; Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Origins Selina Karissa Vierra was born on Kinooine alongside twin sister Serana to unnamed Firrerreon parents. The family of four lived away from towns and settlements, due to a fear instilled into them after the destruction of their race at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong and the then Galactic Emperor Palpatine. The twins were raised away from others of their race and did not interaction with many other children or adults, but were taught that knowing the name of a Firrerreon was to have over the individual. Both had grown into ill-mannered and awkward women in most social situations. However it was during her early teenager years that Selina began to show signs of mental instability. She was often irritable and anxious, suffering from the delusion that others were coming to take her away. At the behest of Serana, the parents took their child to a medical professional where she was soon diagnosed with Schizophrenia and prescribed medication to lessen the symptoms. Serana’s efforts proved to be in vain as Selina began to abuse her prescription medication, as well as illegal substances. This self-destructive behaviour continued until both parents and sibling had forced her into a number of rehabilitation programs and hospitals in an attempt to wean her off of spice and to treat her schizophrenia. Category:Nightsisters Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Females Category:Character Category:Nightsister Knight Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' the witch's aria * Grand Theft Autumn smart in a stupid way * The Cut That Never Heals * Hit Me With Your Best Shot * Welcome To The Jungle Bring On the Wonder * Marauders' Masquerade * Ho Ho Ho Under the Mistletoe * Yuletide Nights THE EDGE OF GLORY * The Tangled Web * Through Fire and Flames Category:Nightsisters Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Females Category:Character Category:Nightsister Knight